Anything for You
by faultyandroid
Summary: Brick decided to treat his bored brother Boomer to a nice day out, while Butch has been gone for some time. However, evil beings have chosen to punish the boys for failing to do their bidding. How will the story end? Brick x Boomer, RRBcest. The final chapter, Chapter 5, was just posted! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Anything for You**

_ Ugh, _I thought. _Morning already... Sleep feels so good until you wake up. _I looked over to my alarm clock, and it read "2:15 PM." God, I didn't mean to sleep for that long. My brothers probably think I'm dead. I threw my blanket off of me and got up to go to my closet. I opened it up, and sighed.

"Y'know, I really should update my wardrobe." I said to myself. I blankly stared at the countless amount of blue t-shirts hanging there. I grabbed one and somehow managed to knock a few off their hanger. _Dammit, _I thought. I just ignored them and closed the closet door. Hey, if they wanna be on the ground, so be it.

I felt a presence behind me, so I turned around to find Brick leaning against the doorway, chewing that gum of his. I don't think there's ever been a time when he wasn't chewing gum. I swear he even chews it in his sleep.

"Well, look who decided to get out of bed?" He smirked.

"Who? I have no idea." I answered, chuckling a little.

"Ah, jokes. Funny Boomie." He said, with a small smile. He sat down on the bed next to me. "So, any big plans for today?"

"Nope." I said with a sigh, my eyes half open. "Where's Butch?"

He just shrugged. "No clue." Butch always left unexpectedly, sometimes he wouldn't come back for days. We always just brush it off though, Butch can most _definitely_ take care of himself. Brick looked at me with a concerned face. "Boomer, are you feeling alright? You seem to be really tired lately."

"I'm okay," I began, "I don't really know why I'm tired though. I've been really bored. The only thing I have to do is sleep."

"You can always hang out with me, y'know." Brick laughed, as he put his hand on my leg and shook it. "Hey, why don't we go to the mall today? It'll give you a chance to get out a bit." I felt a rush of joy, it was rare that Brick invited me to go out somewhere.

I smiled and gave him a quick nod, so I got up and pulled him halfway out the door, then stopped. "Wait!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

I made a big grin. "You have to promise me you'll get me a smoothie when we get there."

He sighed. "Boomer, I really don't have that much money..." I knew what I had to do. I latched on to his arm and looked into those big, ruby eyes of his. I simply stuck out my bottom lip and fluttered my eyes, and I knew I won as soon as he rolled his eyes. "Fine." He smirked as we left for the mall. Brick could never resist my eyes, he's even admitted it himself a few times. I could get anything I wanted from him, all from just one look. However, I didn't always have to do that. Sometimes he just does things for me out of the blue. Though he always tried to play it off like he wasn't, Brick is actually really generous, especially to me. Even though I was the youngest of the three, and he was the oldest, we had a really close relationship. Really close.

When we arrived, I immediately pulled Brick by the wrist to the smoothie kiosk. I haven't had a smoothie in so long, I was so excited to get one. Brick bought me a strawberry banana smoothie, and a large one at that. I felt bad because it cost about $6.00, and I didn't mean for him to spend that much. He didn't even get himself one. We left the kiosk and started walking through the multiple stores.

"You want a sip?" I asked, motioning for him to take the cup. "It's _really _good."

"Nah, I'm okay." He replied. He looked kind of down, and I kind of felt like it was my fault. What if he needed that money?

I stopped in front of him, blocking his walkway. "I can pay you back, if you want." I said. "I didn't mean for you to pay that much." He looked at me and started to laugh a little.

"Do you really think I expect you to pay me back?" He asked. I sort of shrugged, not really knowing how to answer. "You're funny, Boomer. Is there anything else you want or need while we're here?"

"No, I'm okay." I replied. "You don't need to spend anymore money on me." He gave me that don't-bullshit-me look.

"Seriously, it's fine. I thought you wanted to 'update your wardrobe?'" He must have overheard me in the bedroom this morning. "Let's go get you some new clothes." I tried to object, but he just shushed me and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me into a clothing store.

We walked around the store, and he helped me pick out different shirts, jeans, jackets, etc. I tried them all on, and I really did like all of them. It's funny, because they were all different variations of blue. Brick seemed to like all of them, too. However, I started to feel really guilty about Brick spending this money on me. I didn't have a lot of money myself, or else I would do the same for him. While Brick was paying for the clothes, I snuck away to the hat section of the store. I know he likes hats, so I figured I would get him one for getting me all these clothes. I found the perfect hat for Brick, I knew he would love it. I proceeded secretly to the other check out line, bought the hat, and ran back to his side. He asked me what I bought, and I told him that I found a watch that I really liked. I'm a terrible liar, but surprisingly he bought it. That was a first.

We left the mall and went back to our home. Butch still hadn't come back yet, either. He might be hanging out with that girl he's been talking to lately. Who knows.

Brick helped me hang up all of the new clothes in my closet. He looked really happy to do it, too. I didn't expect any of this. All I wanted was a smoothie! But, I'm not complaining. I really did appreciate everything he did for me today. And I made sure that I told him that, repeatedly. He just kept laughing and telling me he wanted to do it. After we finished hanging up the clothes, we both agreed on making dinner. We were starving. We made our way to the kitchen and got all of the food prepared. I chose to make hamburgers, it's my favorite. Fortunately, it was Brick's favorite too. He wanted to cook them though, which was really strange. I usually do most of the cooking, but he insisted. He seemed awfully nice today. He wouldn't even let me grab the pan for him.

"I got this, Boomie. Just sit down and relax a bit." He said.

I obeyed, but I still objected. "Brick, I wanna help." I replied. "You've been doing stuff for me all day, I just want to return the favor.."

"It's fine," he started, "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to." He turned around and put the burgers on the table. "Now let's eat before my stomach collapses." After sharing a quick laugh, we started to devour all of the food. I hadn't eaten all day.

After we were done, Brick took all the dishes and started washing them. I tried to takeover and motioned for him to go in the living room.

"Brick, let me do this." I stated.

"Boomer, please. I got it." He answered. He tried to push me out of the way, but I put my arms out and stood in front of him, trying to keep a straight face. He started to laugh.

"I love it when you try to act tough. It's adorable." He said. I started to blush a little, but tried to maintain my composure. He kept trying to go around me, but I moved side to side to keep him from the sink. Finally, he gave up. "Alright, Boomer, you win. I'll be in the living room. Try not to break anything, okay?" He ruffled my hair and walked out into the living room. I washed all the dishes and pans and put them away, yawning in exhaustion as I dragged myself into the living room and plopped down onto the couch next to Brick, with my hair still a mess.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Just a little." I replied, trying to fix my hair. For some reason, I couldn't get it to lay down right. Brick saw me struggling and quietly chuckled to himself, taking over and fixing it for me. I could feel my cheeks turning a brighter shade of red.

"I am too. I had fun with you at the mall today." He said as he looked down at me. I'm not the tallest person in the world. I'm a good 6 inches shorter than Brick, even though we were basically triplets. Then, it hit me. I got up quickly and ran to the bedroom and grabbed the bag I got from the store. I ran back to the living room and jumped on the couch, handing him the bag.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"Look inside!" I exclaimed. He opened the bag and pulled out the hat I bought him. It was a red baseball cap, like the one he wears, but with blue stripes in it. His eyes widened, completely taken back by the hat.

"Do you like it?" I asked. "I know you like the color red, but I figured the blue stripes in it would always remind you of me. Remind you of this day."

He couldn't stop smiling. "I love it." He took off his hat and put the new one on. "Thank you Boomer." I responded to his thank you with a big smile, and impulsively, wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for everything you did today. I'm never gonna forget this." I said.

"Anything for you, Boomie." He replied. He looked down at me and snickered. "Are those cheeks blushing?" He asked jokingly. I couldn't help it, I always blushed when I was this close to Brick, and whenever he called me Boomie. I looked up and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I said after noticing how rosy his cheeks were. He chuckled.

"Oh really?" He laughed.

"Yes really." I responded, not even realizing I had a huge smile on my face. His eyes locked with mine, like ruby meeting sapphire. I had this really strange feeling in my stomach, like butterflies. I felt really warm too, from him embracing and holding me the way he was. I felt so safe with him, like nothing could get to me. I noticed him biting his lip, and it was then that I felt him pressing his lips gently against mine. I was shocked for a moment, but I couldn't help but melt into the kiss. I slightly parted my lips, letting his tongue graze my bottom lip, and returned the favor. When he pulled away, we both smiled at each other.

_Did we just kiss? _I thought. _We're brothers... _But honestly, I didn't care. I couldn't help my feelings, and I knew he felt the same. My eyes started to feel heavy, slowly going in and out of consciousness. It was only 10:00 PM, and I wanted to stay up with Brick, but it was starting to become difficult.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" He said. "It's been a long day." I nodded in agreement and nuzzled my head into his chest. I was more comfortable than I had been in a while.

"Goodnight Brick."

He continued to stroke my hair, it was very relaxing. "Goodnight." I closed my eyes, and smiled as the last thing I felt before I went to bed was a warm embrace and a kiss on the forehead...

_**Meanwhile...**_

_"They've failed us, we must take action. Do you have a plan?"_

_ "Oh, I have a plan. They will be punished, __**most certainly...**__" _A voice said as he caressed the chained, green Ruff's face.

**To Be Continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything for You: Part 2**

When I woke up, I turned my head side to side. I patted the area around me, and realized something. I was in my bed. How did I get in my bed? Didn't I fall asleep on the couch with Brick? I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach again. Remembering yesterday made a small smile appear on my face. The mall, dinner, the kiss... _Oh my God, _I thought, _the kiss! That really did happen..._

I got out of bed and walked over to Brick's room, slowly opening the door and peeking my head in. I found my shirtless brother laying on his bed, reading a book he just recently started. I scanned his ripped body, examining each and every muscle, licking the dryness from my lips.

"Ever heard of knocking, blondie?" He asked, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Oh.. Sorry." I said.

"Well, whaddya want?" He looked over at the clock, widening his eyes in shock. "Wow, you're actually up before ten? You must have got a good sleep." He gave me a smile and I blushed a little. Last night was the best sleep I've had in a _really _long time.

"Yeah," I began, "I was just seeing if you were awake."

"Well, I'm wide awake." He replied, snickering. He continued to read his book.

I couldn't take it, I couldn't act like nothing happened. I walked over to Brick's bed and sat down, accidentally sitting on his legs. He shuffled a bit, then set his book on the nightstand. "Okay, Boomer. What's on your mind?" It's like you don't even have to say anything, and he knows when something's up. He just knows.

I glanced at him with a slightly concerned look. "Are we ever gonna talk about last night?"

He started to laugh. "It happened like 12 hours ago," he started, "besides,what's there to talk about?"

"Um, a lot?" I answered. "That kiss wasn't something you can just ignore, y'know."

"Hmm.. Alright. You wanna talk about it?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me close, so that we were laying next to one another on the bed. He proceeded to twirl my hair in his fingers. "Let's talk then. And we can start with how red you're face is."

He kept chuckling at me, so I shoved his arm. "Shut up!" I yelled.

"Always trying to act tough, Boomie." He grinned, moving his hand from my hair to my cheek. "It's precious." We gazed into each others eyes, as he caressed my face. Without even thinking, I leaned in and locked my lips with his. I felt many different feelings running through my body: passion, pleasure, satisfaction. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "You wanna talk about that kiss, too?" I couldn't help but chuckle a bit myself.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked him, even though I already knew the answer. But he caught on, as he always does.

He positioned himself so he was laying on his arm. "What do _you _want it to mean, Boomer?"

"I just want us to be closer." I stated.

"Then let's be closer." He whispered. Brick wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, our chests touching. He leaned down and started planting little kisses on my neck, it made my eyes want to roll into the back of my head. It was apparent that this was meant to be, Brick and I. This is what everything meant. It couldn't be more perfect. He looked up to meet my gaze. "Why don't we just lay here for a bit, it's still kinda early." I nudged my head into his neck, and his head laid on top of mine. I could get used to this, being this close to Brick all the time. It gave me a sensation like I've never had before. Pure euphoria.

We were laying there peacefully, however, I had a feeling we weren't alone. I began to think I was dreaming when I started to see pink smoke emerge around Brick's room. I looked at his expression, and I knew something was up. And everything was going so well...

"Hello boys, long time no see!" A familiar voice entered.

"Hmph, not long enough." Brick snarled.

_Him. _Our supposed "father." I never looked at him as such. None of us Ruffs did, even if he did see us as his children. All him and Mojo ever wanted was to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, they never even acted like real parents. Why is he even here?

"Awh, is that any way to talk to Daddy?" _Him _sighed. He slowly strolled closer to the bed. I was partially scared, not knowing what _Him's _intentions were. I dove under the blankets and hid behind Brick. He wouldn't let anything happen to me.

_Him _laughed. "Oh, Boomer. Are you scared?" He walked over and started rubbing my arm with his claw. Brick growled and pulled me away.

"Leave him alone." He snapped. "How about you do us a favor and leave?"

"Fine," _Him _retorted, "I guess you don't want to know the whereabouts of your brother..." Brick shot up, with rage in his eyes.

"What did you do to him?!" Brick shouted. "Where the fuck is he?!" He got up and grabbed _Him _by his collar. "If you hurt him in any way, so help me God!"

_Him _laughed and gave a malicious grin. "Bye bye!" He disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Brick sighed heavily and dropped onto the bed. I came out from under the covers, seeing his frustration.

"I have to go find him." Brick finally spoke.

"I'm going with you." I answered. There was no way I was letting him go alone.

He shook his head. "No," he declared, "you're gonna stay here. You're more safe here." He tried to get up and leave, but I pulled him back down, holding on to his hand.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself." I said firmly.

"Boomer, I can't risk anything happening to you." He objected. "If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I'll come back soon." He got up and started toward the door, but I ran in front of him and blocked the entrance.

"And what if you don't come back?" I shouted. I felt a tear or two run down my cheek. Just thinking about Brick not coming back scared me. "What am I going to do? You're just gonna leave me here? Alone? Even after these past two days?" I couldn't control my crying at this point. "I care about you way too much to let you go and risk your life by yourself. Not to mention, Butch is my brother, too. I want to help!"

Brick looked at me with a troubled face. He shook his head and tried to walk out of the door again. I blocked the doorway persistently, trying to get the message through his head. I couldn't let him go by himself and get hurt, I would never forgive myself. If I lost him... I can't even fathom the thought. Especially after these past two days, realizing how much I really did care about him.

"Boomer, please... let me go." He asked softly.

"I... I can't." I whispered. "I don't want you to go alone, Brick! Please! I... I..." He cocked an eyebrow. "I love you..." His eyes widened. We met each others gaze once again, though I could barely see from all the tears. I couldn't stop sobbing, I just wish he didn't have to go. I felt his hand grab mine, and he wiped the tears off my face. He pulled me in, leaning his forehead against my own. My eyes never left his.

"I know you do." He leaned in and slowly connected his lips with mine. He smiled as he deepened the kiss. He ran his fingers threw my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart skipped a beat as he started biting and kissing my neck, slowly making his way back to my lips. When we pulled away for air, he tilted his head towards my ear. "I love you too.." He whispered. I felt both corners of my mouth lift into a smile. His words made my heart melt, as I had been longing to hear them in his voice. I took off his hat and put it on myself. I pretended to pose a little, getting a laugh out of my older brother. I pointed at the colors of the hat, the red with all the blue stripes through it.

"Remember? Together forever." I grinned. I put the hat back on his head, turning it backwards like he always wears it. "So, are we leaving or what?" Brick sighed and rolled his eyes, looking back to see me smiling and fluttering my eyes. I got him with the look I knew he couldn't resist.

"You don't play fair, do you Boomie?" He laughed, kissing me on the forehead. "Fine. Let's go, then. Just be careful, okay?" He took me by the hand and we left for the one place we thought we could find Butch or _Him_: Mojo's Lair.

We flew to the top of the volcano in which Mojo's Lair was hidden. Wouldn't it be funny if the volcano just decided to erupt one day? Even though the whole town would have to evacuate... Yeah, maybe that isn't such a funny thought. Brick busted down the door, revealing Mojo in his lab. He turned around startled at the sudden crash of metal.

"Boys!" He exclaimed. "How dare you break down the door in which I built to conceal my lab! What do yo-"

"Shut up, gorilla breath!" Brick yelled. We couldn't stand how Mojo talked. He extended every possible phrase, and I swear he used every word in the dictionary. "Where the hell is our brother?!"

"Butch? I have no idea where the boy whom I created has gone!" He yelled. I could tell he was lying. A bad liar knows a bad liar when he sees one.

Brick charged at Mojo and punched him repeatedly in the face and abdomen. "You will tell me where he is, if you know what's good for you!" I noticed that Mojo wasn't fighting back, which was really strange. Brick kept fighting and fighting, but Mojo didn't attack once. He took every punch, jab, kick... everything! Then I noticed the remote he was concealing in his hand. No, it couldn't be...

"Brick!" I yelled. "It's a trap! Run!" He turned around in confusion as Mojo pressed the button on the remote, firing a laser directly at Brick. The laser made contact with Brick's side and knocked him to the ground. He looked hurt, and extremely weakened. I flew to his rescue, when I hit my face on a sheet of glass. It was a cage, I was trapped inside. I yelled and screamed as I repeatedly punched the glass, but my efforts were futile. I watched as my semi-conscious brother was tied up and taken away. That was it. Butch's disappearance, _Him's _unexpected visit... It was all a ruse. They knew we would come after Butch, so they set this trap up to capture all of us. And we fell for it. I fell for it. I never should have let him go! I started to breakdown in my clear prison, hollering and screaming at nothing. What was I going to do? How was I going to get out of this? Even worse, what was to become of my brothers? Butch... Brick... I felt ashamed. I'm weak, I don't even have the strength to break out of here. I didn't have the wit to know that this whole thing was just a set up. I couldn't help but feel that this was my fault. And now, my brother's were surely going to suffer the consequences for my actions, and I can't do anything about it. I failed them...

**Meanwhile...**

"Let us go!" Brick yelled, pulling on the chains locked in the ground. "Stop being a coward and fight!" A red claw came out of no where and lacerated Brick's cheek. He screamed in agony as the blood oozed out of his wound.

"Silence you insignificant brat!" _Him _hissed. "You dare defy me?! You dare to not do my bidding?!"

Butch looked up and spit in _Him's _face. "We triple-dog dare." He gave a troubled smirk. _Him, _infuriated, clawed Butch up and down his body. Butch held everything back, but you could see the suffering in his face, the tears falling from his eyes.

"We'll see about that." _Him _scoffed. He took out a long, black bull whip and cracked it in the air a few times. "You will obey, one way or another..."

_Him_ laughed maniacally as he cracked the whip over and over again, listening to the ear-splitting screams of torment and anguish...

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything for You: Part 3**

I've never experienced an insanity like this. The continuous trembling, gasping for air I couldn't get from hyperventilation. All I could see was the memory of my brother being taken away, repeating again and again in my head. I wasn't able to stop thinking about the torture and suffering Brick and Butch were enduring. I could imagine my brothers screaming, crying, feeling such pain... The very thought made me cringe. I had to get out of this jail, I can't last in here. Brick and Butch need me more than anything right now.

An overwhelming rush of adrenaline ran through my veins. I wasn't just mad, I was furious. There was only one thing in my head right now: a strong desire for revenge. I kicked and punched the thick-cut glass persistently, as I was determined to escape this enclosure. I threw my fists with quickness I had never felt before. The glass began to fracture and crack, as I chipped away at it. I used all the strength I could muster and gave one last final blow to the structure. I watched as the glass shattered all over the ground, turning into little crystals. My knuckles bled from the constant collision. I flew from my now destroyed cell and found a cape of Mojo's, ripped it in half, and wrapped each strip of cloth around each hand to stop the bleeding. I ran to the other side of the lab, looking for the portal that led to _Him's _sanctuary. Upon finding the portal, I turned it on and instantly flew into the other realm. I knew my intentions, and prepared myself for what was coming. I would stop at nothing to rescue my brothers and get my revenge.

I've always hated this place. _Always._ It reminds me of what Hell would be, which on occasion would make me wonder if this place was actually _Hell. _The fire, the strange creatures... All so grotesque. However, it was vast, like it went on forever. I had no idea where to go. All I knew is that I was looking for a dungeon of some sort. I flew all around, searching for my destination. This place was literally a disturbed Wonderland. There were creatures of all kind, the land was dry, with flames flickering in all areas. I kept my distance from all unknown creatures, as they probably wouldn't take too kindly to me.

Finding the dungeon took forever, but when I finally found it, I had to take a break. I was tired from flying, and also _extremely _thirsty. Hasn't anyone ever heard of a soda machine around here? It would be a great investment, in my opinion. You know what else would be awesome? A Fire Department. And water, water would do wonders in this situation.

Emerging from my much-needed break, I entered the halls of shadow, proceeding cautiously through the catacombs. This air was suffocating, the atmosphere was most unappealing. Spiderwebs covered the edges of the ceiling, while dirt and dust accumulated all over the walls. Bones scattered all over the ground, blood stains underneath them. It was an understatement to call it disgusting. I scoped every hall, explored every room, only to get no where, finding more and more. But, I knew I had to keep going, keep searching. At this moment, revenge was looking too sweet to ignore. This was going to be one hell of a rescue.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Brick and Butch sat chained to the ground. Butch was starting to really suffer from the blood loss, he was barely responsive. However, both of them needed medical attention they weren't going to receive given the situation at hand.

"Oh, Boomer, how courageous of you!" _Him _exclaimed. "Boys! It seems you have a savior coming to rescue you! Ah, too bad his efforts will be in vain..."

Brick looked up with sorrow and rage in his eyes. "No!" He yelled. "Don't hurt him!" He began pulling on his chains, though escape certainly wasn't a reachable goal. _Him _laughed with a wicked smile.

"Oh no," he intervened, "I have no intentions of hurting him." He looked at Brick with an evil eye, his voice deepened dramatically. "I only plan to _**kill him.**_" He chuckled maliciously.

Brick became furious, viciously yanking his chains. "Don't you fucking touch him!" He roared. "I swear to God I wi-"

"_**Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me!**_" _Him _shrieked. He calmed down a bit, breathing heavily. "Nonetheless, if you keep quiet, I'd like to make a proposal."

"You're in no position to bargain with me!" Brick shouted.

"Brick, listen," _Him _began, "I can make sparing Boomer's life an option. I only ask that you an Butch do one thing for me..." It was obvious that he only meant Brick, seeing that Butch wasn't in any condition to do a thing. Brick cocked an eyebrow, attentive to _Him's _words. He would do anything that could save his precious brother's life. _Him _could tell he got Brick's attention.

A smile crept onto _Him's _devilish lips. "In exchange for Boomer's life, I demand you send Boomer away and stay here, being my slaves for all eternity. I will tend to Butch's wounds, but he will not be leaving. Boomer is weak, I have no need for such attributes." Brick opened his mouth to object, but he knew he couldn't argue, or it might mean the end of Boomer's life. "Oh, and there's no use trying to escape when you dismiss him. I will find you. So, do we have a deal?"

Brick lowered his head and shed a few tears. "Fine, just don't hurt him." He mumbled. _Him_ grinned, freeing Brick from his chains. Although it would have been an opportune chance to strike, he was in no condition to fight. His wounds prevented him from doing so. "He's in the southern catacombs. Let him down harshly, will you?" _Him _giggled. Brick walked away, despair and sorrow flowing from his broken heart.

_**In the catacombs...**_

_Oh my God, _I thought, _this place is huge! Am I ever going to find them? _I scanned multiple rooms, chambers, halls... all nothing. This mission was becoming slowly impossible. I brushed away the webs blocking the doorway in front of me, and continued down the extended hallway. When I turned the corner, I was completely taken back by the sight of my oldest brother. I gasped in surprised and launched myself towards him, my arms wrapping around and squeezing him. I've never been so happy to see him ever in my life.

"Brick!" I cried. "Oh my God, are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened? Where's Butch?" I threw a barrage of questions at him. I was just so happy that he was here. But, I noticed all the cuts and bruises on his face and arms. I looked at him, and he just stared at me, like he wasn't happy to see me. Then, I really knew something was wrong, when I didn't feel his arms embracing me.

I was confused. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?" I asked.

"Boomer, you need to leave." He muttered. My heart dropped.

"What? No," I shook my head, "I came to save you guys! C'mon, we need to go get Butch!" I tried to pull him in the direction he came from, but he wouldn't budge.

"No. We are staying here. You need to leave, now." Brick stated firmly. He turned me around and pointed the opposite way. I felt so many emotions, the biggest two being sadness and rage. Why would he want to stay? He couldn't be serious...

"Why are you guys staying here? Why wouldn't you come back with me?" I questioned. He just blankly stared at me, and then I put 2 and 2 together. "_Him _put you up to this didn't he? You don't have to listen to him, Brick, we can fight!" He turned his head away from my sad gaze, and I could tell he was trying to avoid my eyes. _Him _was definitely apart of this. He started to tense up.

"No!" He yelled. "Just go! Get out! We don't want you here, so leave!" He turned his whole body around, not facing me. "And don't ever come back."

I tried to turn him back towards me, when he shoved me back. I fell on the ground, the dirt and dust rising all around me. Something hit me in the face, and when I looked down, it was his hat. The one I bought him at the mall. My heart was completely broken. No, broken was an underemphasis. My heart was utterly shattered. Brick never yelled at me like that. I wanted to throw up, I was sick to my stomach. His words reiterated in my mind, striking me with misery and heartache. How could he say those things to me? How could he throw the hat back at me? I began to wonder if _Him _really did have anything to do with this, or if that's how Brick truly felt. It was like he'd been playing me this entire time, messing with my emotions, only to crush me when the time was right. Like he didn't, or ever, love me. I didn't mean anything to him, he just wanted me gone. Everything was so confusing, I didn't know what to do. Eventually, I rose to my feet, picked up the hat, and didn't even bother dusting myself off. My eyes like waterfalls, I slowly backed up and ran away, leaving my brothers behind. Making my way out of the dungeon, I flew out of this wretched realm. I was back in Mojo's lair, where I saw the broken glass still spread on the floor. I look at my hands, still wrapped, and quickly flew from the area. I broke that glass and shed my blood to save my brothers, just to be pushed away from the one that I love. The one I thought loved me. _I guess I was sadly mistaken... _I thought.

I flew back to our... my home, and immediately ran into my room and slammed the door. I leaned back on the door and sunk down to the floor, crying into my knees. I've never been more devastated, more miserable, more heartbroken... ever in my existence. All I could think about was the past few days, reminiscing over the beautiful moments I shared with Brick. I thought about the mall, looking at the closet that held all of the clothes he bought me. I thought about the first kiss we shared, laying with him on the couch. I stared downward at the hat I still held in my hand, feeling the red and blue fabrics. _Why would he give it back, _I thought, _wouldn't he want to keep it to remember me? _No, he wouldn't. Because he didn't _want _to remember me. I threw the hat across the room, digging my face back into my legs. I guess this was how I was going to spend the rest of my life. Alone, in this house, with no one to be with. I didn't have many friends, my brothers are all I have. Sorry, all I _had_. I pulled myself up and got into my bed, curling up under the blankets. Going to sleep seemed like the only thing to do at this point, though I wasn't even tired. I closed my eyes and thought about what my brothers were doing, if they were even thinking about me. I shook my head. What was the point in thinking about it, they didn't even want me around in the first place...

_**Meanwhile...**_

Brick walked back to the main chamber, where Butch and _Him _were located. He had tears overloading his eyes, but held back and wiped them away as he approached his new master.

"Ah, Brick! I saw the whole thing!" He cheered. "You were very convincing! Shoving him to the ground and throwing the hat? What a nice touch!"

Brick glanced over and saw a recovering Butch in the corner, semi-conscious. "Yeah, I guess." He knew that he had to be convincing, because Boomer wouldn't have left if he told him about _Him._ The truth was, Brick had to use much restraint in his confrontation with his brother. It crushed him knowing that he hurt his brother the way he did. And to make things worse, he gave up his hat. The only thing he had to remember Boomer by. However, it was necessary to get Boomer to leave, Brick knew he wouldn't survive if _Him _killed his baby brother.

"I bet you made him feel great!" _Him _said sarcastically, laughing evilly on his throne. Brick looked down, holding back his tears. "Now, fetch me a drink, will you?"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Okay." _Him _pulled out his whip and cracked it in the air.

"Excuse me?" He hissed.

Brick cringed at the piercing sound of the whip. "Yes, sir."

_Him_ nodded as Brick walked away to get a drink for him. This was how he was going to spend eternity. Serving the evil being who separated him from the one he loved. He and his brother had to find a way out of this. For their sake, and for Boomer's...

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything for You: Part 4**

_**At Him's Lair...**_

"How are we going to get out of here?" Butch whispered to his older brother, both washing _Him_'s clothes. "I can't take much more of this." It had been a little over a month since they were enslaved, and it was truly degrading. Laundry, dishes, cleaning, _massages..._ It was mortifying.

"I don't know," Brick uttered, "but there has to be a way." He sighed heavily.

"Why can't we just take the asshole out?" Brick retorted. "There's two of us, and one of him. We could take him!" Brick looked at his brother and hushed him.

"Keep quiet!" He said firmly. "You know what will happen if he hears us!" He rinsed off one of _Him's _red jackets. "Besides, the only way we could possibly take him is if we caught him by surprise. And he's always watching us, it's like he never sleeps."

Butch scoffed. "True. Not too mention he's always in that mirror putting on make-up." Brick agreed, but shot his head up suddenly when he thought of an idea.

"Butch, that's it!" He silently exclaimed. Butch lifted an eyebrow, confused. How did anything he say possible relate to escaping?

"If we steal his make-up," Brick started, "he'll flip out. We hide, then, while he's looking for it or us, we jump out and attack." Butch smirked.

"Wait, what if he finds us? Or what if we can't beat him?" Butch replied.

"If he finds us or we can't win, we run for it. It's a long shot, I know. But it might be the only chance we have at escaping." Brick explained.

"Okay, but won't he just come for us wherever we go?" Butch objected once again.

"Most likely," Brick stated, "but we'll have Boomer with us. He can't possibly take all three of us." Butch nodded in agreement. This was definitely a risk, but if it meant they could possibly get home, they would try anything.

After finishing the laundry, they snuck into _Him's _chamber. He was in his throne room, watching parts of the world in chaos, _laughing. _How heartless can you get? Brick hurried and grabbed the cosmetics in front of the mirror, and they both rushed into their sleeping chambers, hiding behind the chamber door. All they could hear was screaming coming from the other room.

"_**Where is my lipstick?! My mascara?! MY BLUSH?!**_" _Him _shouted. Butched snickered, but Brick quickly silenced him as he heard footsteps coming there way.

"Boys!" _Him_ yelled, walking into their chamber. Brick gave the signal, and the jumped out into what might have been the most risky battle they have ever endured.

Butch flew high up in the air, and came crashing down on _Him's _head. _Him _stumbled back, giving Brick the perfect chance to fire an energy blast at his chest.

"_**You fools! You dare oppose me?!**_" _Him _growled. He started fighting back, swinging his claws at his "adopted kids." Brick was knocked back, hitting the wall with tremendous force. Though he got up, he was really hurting. He didn't know if they could beat him.

A barrage of energy blasts flew _Him's _way, weakening him. Butch grabbed one of his legs and swung him around, throwing him at the concrete wall. Flying in to punch him, Butch was stopped in his path by a claw to the chest, falling to the ground. He yelled in pain, looking at the red liquid seeping out of the wound. _Him _prepared to stomp him, but was bombarded by Brick's punches and kicks. Knocking _Him _to the ground, Brick grabbed the chains from the other side of the chamber, flying with superb speed around the weakened demon, and finally chaining him to the ground. _Him _struggled and fought to get out of the metal rope, but failed to do so, screaming and hollering in defeat.

"_**I demand you unchain me at once! So says your master!**_" _Him _shrieked. Brick spit some blood out of his mouth, and chuckled.

"You're still in no position to demand anything from us." He said. "And from the look of those chains, you won't be for a while." Brick provokingly winked at the red devil, laughing as he walked out of the room. Butch, still lacerated at the chest, strolled over to _Him, _punching him in the face repeatedly. _Him _growled at the green Ruff, watching as he also laughed and flew out of the chamber. He met up with his brother, and together they made there way out of the dreaded dungeon.

_Him _smiled to himself. "You may win this round boys," he said aloud, "but it's only the beginning of the end..." Using all the strength he could gather, he fought the squeezing tightness of his metal confinement. Eventually, the chain snapped, setting the demon free. He wiped the blood from his face, laughing maliciously. It was far from over.

Luckily for them, Boomer forgot to turn off the portal in Mojo's lab. They escaped the realm, their course set for home, Brick's course set for Boomer.

"I can't wait to see him..." Brick said, not realizing he voiced his thoughts out loud. Butch looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Brick had been talking about Boomer everyday for the past month.

"Since when are you and Boomer so close?" Butch asked.

"What do you mean?" Brick asked, he had forgotten that Butch didn't know about their new-found relationship.

"You've been talking about him for like a month." Butch answered.

"I'll explain later," Brick chuckled, "why, is someone jealous?" Butch punched him in the arm.

"Jealous of you losers?" Butch scoffed. "I suppose hot is cold, too." Brick rolled his eyes, taking his focus off of Butch's teasing and focusing on getting home to his everything.

_**Meanwhile...**_

I was sitting in my room, bored as I always was. It's been over a month since the day my brother's abandoned me, leaving me for that dickface of a demon. I actually did get over it, though, eventually. It took me awhile, but I adapted to living alone over this time. Cooking, cleaning, taking care of myself. It still gets lonely every once in a while. Walking past my brothers' rooms is still kind of hard, just because it reminds me of that day. When my brother basically told me he didn't want me, and never to come back. Well, I hope there having fun.

The hat was still sitting in the same spot where I threw it all those days go. I didn't want to go near it, let alone touch it. The memories associated with it were just too painful to bear. Although, I do wear the clothes Brick bought me from the mall, I couldn't just not change my clothes for a month. That's dirty.

I suddenly heard the front door open and close. No one uses that door but me. Someone must have been breaking in. I busted my door open and ran into the living room, ready to fight anyone or anything I saw. I had my fists up, and adrenaline rushing through my veins. Nevertheless, I lowered my fists and calmed down, standing with a blank expression. I couldn't feel myself breathing, though I was wide-eyed with shock. For reasons unknown, I became nervous, trembling where I stood. His fingers ran through my hair, moving to my cheek. How was it possible? No, it wasn't possible. I could have sworn I was dreaming. I subtly pinched myself, and to my surprise, I was indeed awake. I saw Butch come in behind him, seeming confused while he watched a hat-less Brick caress my face.

"Okay, seriously. What's up with you guys?" Butch questioned. Brick laughed, and leaned towards my face for a kiss. I stepped back before he could make contact.

I didn't once change my facial expression. "Nothing." I replied, and I meant it. I pushed his hand away from my face, turning around and walking away to my room. I could hear footsteps behind me, so I shut the door behind me before they could come in. Now they wanted to come back? _Now _Brick wanted me? A month ago he was telling me to go away and that I wasn't wanted, so when he came back everything was supposed to be just peachy? Hell no, I was pissed. Of course I wanted to have a big heartwarming reunion with my brothers and be with the one I loved again, but how could I do that knowing they didn't even want me in the first place? I tried to save them, and I was denied by the ones I tried to save.

A knock on the door made me roll my eyes. "Boomer? Let us in, please." Brick's voice came through the door. I laid in my bed, silent. A few minutes passed by, and I heard the door open, seeing Brick and Butch walk into my room. I held back from yelling and crying, even though it was becoming more and more difficult each second.

"Bro, what's your problem?" Butch broke the silence. "Aren't you happy to see us?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Why are you acting like a dou-" Brick punched him in his arm. I am glad he shut him up, I almost flipped on him. "Ow! What the hell was that for?! He's the one being an ass-" Brick punched him once more, giving him the "shut-the-fuck-up" look. I could feel myself tensing up, gripping my sheets. I was ready to explode.

"Boomer, just let us explain..." Brick said. Just hearing his voice immediately set me off.

"Explain what, Brick?" I stated, sitting up on my bed. "Explain to me why you guys left me alone for over a month? Or maybe explain why you guys didn't want me there to save you? Or better yet, explain to me why you played the hell out of me?!" Butch looked at Brick, with a pondering look in his eyes.

"Okay," Butch began, "what is Boomer talking about, 'saving us'? You said he was home safe the whole time?" Brick lowered his head.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" I asked, faking shock. "I came to save you guys the day after Brick got kidnapped! As a matter of fact, I was in the catacombs with him, when he told me to get lost! When he told me that you guys didn't want me there, and that you were staying! Pushed me to the ground, too. Told me to never come back."

Butch looked at Brick with awe. He must have not known about that day. "Brick, why didn't I know about this? Why wouldn't you let Boomer come rescue us?" Butch asked, not knowing what else to say. I looked at Brick, and I couldn't wait to hear his response. He let out a big sigh.

"You weren't conscious when it happened," he mumbled, "and I didn't want to risk Boomer getting hurt." I sucked my teeth.

"Brick, do you hear yourself? We went to rescue Butch, anyway! I was going to face _Him _regardless!" I yelled.

"It was a different situation." Brick stated. The hell if it was. I was going to face that devil regardless, whether it was rescuing Butch or rescuing both of their asses.

Butch turned around and waved his hand. "Okay, well this is your guys' problem. I didn't know about any of this, so you can't be mad at me Boomer." He walked out of the room, leaving just me and Brick. It was nothing but awkward silence.

The quiet was finally overcome by his voice. "Boomer, it wasn't my fault, you have to understand." I shot my eyes in his direction.

"I don't have to understand shit." I retorted. "The only thing I understand is that you left me hanging, even after I told you how I felt. I was alone for over a month, taking care of myself." Brick sighed, and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Boomer, _Him _would have killed you if I didn't send you away!" He shouted. "The only way he would spare your life is if me and Butch stayed as slaves. I only did this to keep you safe!" He tried to turn my head towards him, but I quickly turned away. "Boomer, please..." Slowly, I looked at him, noticing the few tears on his face, then looking down. _Him _was behind this whole thing, and all Brick was trying to do was protect me. I was wrong, he did care about me. He cared about me enough to sacrifice his own freedom for my safety. Brick only did those horrible things to get me out of there, and to make sure I had a future. It made me feel like a huge jerk.

"You could have just told me when I found you." I said. "We could have fought _Him, _together." Tears fell from my eyes, as well. "I was so worried about you guys, I was ready to fight that demon and save you. I was so heartbroken when you sent me away, it hurt for days. For weeks. Not knowing if you guys were okay, or even alive, it killed me. But, I didn't think that even mattered to you... It was hell, and I had to face it alone."

"I am really sorry that I put you through all of this." Brick said. "Sometimes I have a habit of underestimating you, but I really don't have a reason to. I should have just let you fi-" I grabbed his hand and enclosed it in my own.

"It's okay, I know you didn't, you only did it to protect me." I grinned. "Thank you."

He smiled back at me. "You know I would do anything for you, Boomie." I couldn't help but smile and blush at the sound of that nickname. Brick threw his arms around me and I felt the warm embrace I had been missing for so long. I returned the favor, resting my head on his chest. "I missed you, blondie." He whispered.

"I missed you too." I said with a smile. He laid me down, then laid on top of me, gazing into my eyes. I grinned and bit my lip, looking at his. He must of knew what I wanted, because he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Slowly parting my own, I grazed my tongue against his, earning a smile. The kiss deepened, getting more passionate every second. He moved his kisses down my neck, making me moan in pleasure. Sitting on top of me, he pulled away and chuckled.

"Y'know," Brick said smiling, running his hand through my hair, "you're so cute when you're mad." I had to smile, but I stuck my tongue out soon after. He laughed. "But you're absolutely adorable when you laugh." I was confused by what he meant at first, but I didn't even have time to think before he started tickling me out of no where. I was laughing uncontrollably.

"Brick!" I laughed. "Get off me! I can't breathe! Ha ha ha!" He finally stopped, and I pushed him off of me, so that he was laying next to me instead. We both smiled at each other, meeting each others gaze. "You're such a jerk." I said, chuckling a little.

"I know," he responded, "but I'm _your _jerk." He kissed me on my forehead. "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded. "And I love you." I kissed him on the cheek, nuzzling my head into his neck. We laid there for a few, not doing anything but enjoying each others warmth and company. I finally had him back, and there was no way I was going to lose him again. Brick looked down at me, leaning to my ear.

"I think we need to go explain to Butch what's up with us." Brick whispered, with a grin. I nodded in agreement, getting up from the bed. I saw the hat in the corner of the room, and ran to get it. I picked it up and brought it back to Brick, who's face lit up with so much joy. I pointed at the colors of the hat, and winked at him. He nodded, he knew exactly what it meant. It was always going to be us, me and him, forever. It was our little secret.

We walked to Butch's room, but it was only to find the pink mists that signified that the real battle had only just begun...

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anything for You: Part 5**

Butch hung by his throat in the clutches of _Him's _claw, struggling to free himself. _Him _quickly turned around to see us standing in the doorway, and gave an evil smirk.

"Oh joy!" He screeched. "It's like a family reunion, if only Mojo were here!"

"Family?" Brick raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to laugh at your joke."

_Him_ frowned. "Now, Brick. No need for attitude." He said. "So be good children and listen."

"Or," Brick began, "You can be a good demon and go to hell." He smirked. I chuckled to myself, Brick can be so sassy sometimes. _Him _snarled at the comment.

I charged forward and uppercut him in his gut. He flew back into the air, letting go of Butch, who fell to the ground, gasping for air. Brick ran to his side, providing protection until he was able to catch his breath and regain his strength.

_**"You insolent little shit!" **__Him _yelled. _**"Opposing the one who spared your life? I'll crush you like the bug you are!" **_He threw himself forward at me, only to be kicked to the side by Brick. _Him _quickly jumped back up, swinging his, shooting eye beams at us. He fired an energy blast at Brick, knocking him to the floor. I launched myself in _Him's _direction, sending multiple energy blasts hurtling towards him. Each blast made contact, pushing _Him_ against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Butch throw his dresser through the air, once again smashing _Him _against the wall. _Him _fell to his knees, panting.

"Nice throw." Brick said, smirking at Butch. We all chuckled a bit, but turned our attention to _Him _when he started to rise.

"_**You fools will pay the price for your insubordination, with your lives!**_" _Him _retaliated. We did a simultaneous eye roll, seeing that _Him _wouldn't stand a chance against all three of us. However, we were surprised when we were suddenly transported to what looked to be his realm. The ground felt like concrete, and there was fire in varying spots across it. Giant boulders scattered all around. I looked at my brothers, who were just as confused as I was. I shrugged my shoulders, when suddenly I felt the ground start to shake. Our jaws dropped when _Him _appeared. But, it didn't look like him at all. He took the form of a giant grotesque demon. His teeth grew into large, razor sharp fangs, and he grew goat-like horns. His muscles were enlarged, and he had hooves instead of feet. His claws grew larger, and his eyes turned orange. This was going to be harder than we thought..

"_**Time to die, boys.**_" _Him _declared. "_**Such a shame, you would have made great minions.**_" He lifted his claw and slammed it on the ground, creating a shock wave. The shock wave knocked us back, each of us hitting the ground one by one. I got up and flew around him, firing blue glowing energy beams at his face. _Him _shouted in pain, swinging his sharp pincer in my direction. I evaded the attack, only to be shot down by a following eye beam. I crashed into a rock below, rubbing my head as I got back up. Brick consistently punched and kicked him in his abdomen, giving Butch the chance to strike as well. _Him _grabbed Butch by his leg as he was flying away, and sent him skidding across the surface. Brick caught one of _Him's _powerful energy blasts, throwing him with massive force into the concrete ground. My eyes widened in horror and I gasped as I saw my brother barely moving on the ground. _Him _stood over him and turned his head towards me.

"_**This is what happens when you defy your master!**_" He lifted his hoof in the air, prepared to stomp my oldest brother into the surface. I felt my body tense up and start to shake, feeling a tear in my eye.

"No!" I screamed. I used all my strength and picked up the giant boulder I crashed in to. I assailed towards the giant beast and swung the rock at his head repeatedly with astronomical power. I've never felt anything like this, but it was as if my emotions were getting to me, like my anger and desire for revenge were giving me more and more strength.

"Gah!" _Him_ howled, his back colliding with the ground. He dropped Brick, and luckily Butch caught him before he could hit the ground. He flew away from _Him _with Brick in his arms. Still holding the boulder, I ascended above my fallen foe.

"You took my brothers, you took a whole month of my life away from me..." I declared. "Now I'm gonna take something from you." I rose higher and higher into the air, watching _Him's _face turn from shock to fear as he laid motionless on the ground. I lifted the rock above my head, and with all the might I could muster, I threw the boulder down to the surface below. I smirked as I watched it collide with _Him's _body, who began gasping for air. "Who's the weak one, now?" I mumbled. Then, _Him's _body went limp. His body disintegrated into a large pile of ash, and the ash burned in a pit of fire. This battle was over._ Him's _reign of terror over us was finished. _Him _himself, had been eradicated.

I flew over to my brothers' location. Butch, looking shocked from watching me kill _Him,_ was sitting next to Brick, who was laying on the ground, not completely conscious.

"We have to get him to a hospital, now." I said. Butch nodded, and I put Brick on my back. We were teleported back to Butch's room, and from there we flew as fast as we could to the Townsville Hospital. I could feel that he was having trouble breathing, we had to get him help ASAP.

When we arrived, we took him to the emergency room, where the doctors then took him back to the procedure area. Butch and I had to sit in the waiting room. I was a nervous wreck. I had no idea whether Brick was going to be okay or if he wasn't going to make it. All we could do was hope that he would make it out of this. Butch sat next to me, wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Just relax, bro. He's gonna be fine." He said. He seemed kind of nervous, too. I leaned against him, letting out a sigh.

"I hope so.." I mumbled. We sat there for about a few hours, when there door to the procedure room opened.

A doctor walked out of the room. "Are you two with Brick?" She asked.

I stood up, hoping to hear good news. "Yes," I replied, "is he gonna be okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "He's going to be just fine. He suffered from blunt force trauma, causing his diaphragm to go into temporary paralysis, making it difficult for him to breath." Me and Butch both raised an eyebrow. "Long story short, he got the wind knocked out of him. He also has some significant bruising, so he'll be sore for a few weeks."

I sighed in relief. "So when can he go home?" I asked.

"He's up now, and he's starting to walk a bit. So he could probably go home now, if he's comfortable with walking out of the hospital."

"That's alright," I said, "we can carry him home." The doctor nodded, leading us into the room where Brick laid, asleep. I picked him up bridal style, and we left the hospital, flying back to our home. _Finally, we're going to have peace, _I thought. _Things are going to get better._

_**A few weeks later...**_

I opened my eyes upon waking from my slumber, and turned my head to the nightstand. My clock read "11:35 AM." I got out of bed, and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. I took a sip of apple juice from my glass, causing me to shiver from the coldness. It was really cold in my... our house, so cold that I wore sweats to bed. But I contradicted them by wearing a wifebeater. I walked past Brick's room, the door was closed. I couldn't help but open the door and peek my head it. He was in bed, playing a video game. He looked up at me, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Still haven't learned how to knock, huh blondie?" He chuckled. I really never knocked, I was so used to just walking into his room.

"Nope." I replied with a cheesy smile. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I floated over to his bed and laid down next to him, planting little kisses on his neck.

He let out a sigh, and I saw that the TV screen said "Game Over." I chuckled to myself, and he smiled at me. "Jerk."

I pinched his cheeks and made a kissing face. "Aw, is Brick mad because I made him lose his game?" I asked, talking to him like a baby. "You wouldn't have been so distracted if you weren't so into me." I smiled and laughed, and it earned me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know I can't help that," Brick responded, twirling my hair in his fingers, "I love you too much." My cheeks turned red.

"I love you more." I said, taking the redhead's hat, and put it on backwards like he does. A big grin crept onto his lips.

"Cute." He said. He tried to pull me in for a kiss, but he must have moved something wrong, because he winced at the pain and let out a big breath.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," he answered, "still a little sore in some places, that's all." He looked into my eyes and his face got kind of serious. "Oh, and I just wanted to thank you again for saving me from _Him_. I don't know what I would have done without you." He was blushing, which was absolutely precious. He's so cute when he's sensitive.

"You think I would just let you die? Nah." I replied.

"Well, Boomie, I guess you're just tougher than I thought." Brick snickered. I playfully shoved his arm, chuckling a bit myself. Watching as he bit his bottom lip, I instantly leaned in and locked my lips with his. I softly bit his lip, earning a big smile from my redhead. I let go and continued to press my lips against his, parting my lips so his tongue would embrace mine. You could have felt the passion in the air. We pulled away when we heard the door open, and Butch walked in, his face looking bewildered.

"Okay," he began, "you guys have already been acting weird lately. Now you're laying in bed with each other, cuddling? _And _you're wearing Brick's hat? Someone please explain to me what's going on." Brick and I shared a laugh, Butch still wanting answers.

"Well, we're kind of a thing now." Brick responded, turning and kissing me on my forehead.

Butch cocked an eyebrow. "A thing? Like a thing thing? Since when?"

"Since like, 2 months ago." I inputted.

"Why didn't I know this?" Butch asked. He liked to be in the loop about everything. Typical Butch.

"You were locked up in a dungeon, that's why smart one." Brick teased. "Are you mad?" Butch made one of those "are-you-serious?" faces.

"No I'm not mad." He replied. "Why would I be?" He gave a small smile. "Now, how did this come to be, hmm?"

Brick snickered and turned towards me. "You wanna explain?" He asked me.

I smiled and began to blush, reminiscing over all those beautiful, heartwarming moments we shared. We were finally going to leave in peace, being together in happiness. And even better, Butch didn't mind it either. So we could all be happy. Even though these past couple months have been rough, we still made it out together and on top. The stars aligned, and I knew our love would flourish. I've never been happier ever in my life.

I then turned my attention towards Butch, who was seeming very eager to hear about us. "Well Butch, it all started with a smoothie and a simple trip to the mall..."

**The End.**


End file.
